Before the day is done
by Jul-C
Summary: A few days after the city was occupied by Bane, a girl instigates a revolution against him. But some wars must be lost before you can win them. Can this girl burn his kingdom down...before the day is done? This is the english version of my other fanfiction "Breath of Life"
1. Chapter 1

I apologize in advance for my grammar errors and spelling. I'm from Germany and I only translated this fanfiction because a few readers have asked me to. So please have indulgence with me I try to get it under control.

I don't own any Characters except of Nicholas Baldwin, Jenna Baldwin, Lana Baldwin and Jane Adams and of course the storyline is mine. This relates to every other chapter.

Important: every reader should have seen „Batman Begins" and „The Dark Knight"!

* * *

My name is Lana Baldwin. I'm 17 years old and i'm an orphan. My parents were doctors in the hospital of Gotham. When the Joker anounced that he would blow up the hospital, my parents were the only one that ran back in order to save a lawyer, Harvey Dent. What they didn't knew, Harvey Dent has already been saved. It was too late for them to run out and so they died in the explosion. I was 9 years old...

„In memory of Nicholas Baldwin and Jenna Baldwin,

the only thing that counts in the end, is what we did and how we lived not what we wanted."

Lana stood before the grave stone of her parents. She heard the people around her crying as she stood and the world broke apart. She was 9 and still she did not cry . She would not cry in front of people , she also did not understand how the others could grieve although she was the one who has lost her parents. When the priest was finally finished and her parents were down in the deep , people came up to her and tried to comfort her with words that had no meaning to her. One of them was a good friend of her father.

Commissionaire Gordon came with slow steps toward her like she was a shy deer . He put a hand on her shoulder and bent down to her: " I'm sorry girl ! Your parents were heroes ! Keep that in mind! " Lana thought about his words : "No!" She finally replied : "I will not keep in mind how they died! I will keep them in mind how they lived! " Gordon stared at her in astonishment. Lana was always a very smart girl with a very pure heart, but she was a child. With the death of her parents, she grew up too fast and it was a moment like this where Gordon had noticed it. "Do I have to ... I have to go to the orphanage?" she asked commissioner Gordon in a shaky voice. "No! We found a place for you!" Gordon watched how Lanas eyes changed sadly. In Lana's ears it sounded as if she had been begging for a place to stay: "Bruce Wayne has already signed your adoption papers! Do you know Bruce Wayne, Lana?" Lana looked down at the floor and nodded.

She had heard a lot about Wayne Enterprise and more about Bruce Wayne the playboy, as her mother always liked to say. However, without him the city would be long in ashes. "His Buttler will pick you up." Lana looked back at Gordon, as if she was begging him to take her with him before the butler comes . "If you need anything , come to me Lana! Do you understand?" She nodded again : "Miss Baldwin?" said a senior man's voice behind her.

They slowly turned back and saw an aged man in a tuxedo standing there with his hands crossed behind his back : "My name is Alfred . Unfortunately, Master Wayne could not come himself." So that was the buttler of Bruce Wayne. Gordon straightened up and squeezed Lanas shoulder comfortingly: "All right, Lana! Everything will be fine!" Gordon ran to Alfred shook his hand briefly and disappeared.

Alfred could see exactly how Lanas eyes followed pleadingly after Gordon: "Miss Lana, Do you still need a moment alone?" Lana stared at this strange man in front of her and did not quite know what to do with this , Miss Lana, salutation. She did not even know how she should deal with this news . The adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne? It sounded wrong! She turned again to the grave stone of her parents before she gave Alfred an answer : "No! We can go!"

One week later

Bruce Wayne sat with his Batman suit in a small armchair. Beside him on the small glass table, his mask was resting. He stared out of the large windows in front of him, that showed him nearly whole Gotham . Alfred's footsteps approached him and came to a halt beside him: "What have I done wrong Alfred? " Alfred turned too look out of the window: " This world is not ready for heroes as you are Master Wayne!"

„Why ? Why haven't they trusted Batman?" Alfred took a deep breath, because it was not just for Bruce Wayne hard that he had to give up Batman but also for his faithfully butler : "At the present time Master Wayne people no longer trust their own family, suddenly a masked hero starts to defend the people. Why does he do that? What is he asking for in return? And with the hero the evil rises and challenges the hero. What people see, a hero that attracts evil and people must die because of this." For a moment he enjoyed the peace until Alfred interrupted it: "Master Wayne! I know you have currently more concerns but there is another ..." before he can finish the sentence Bruce interrupted him: "Oh, Lana ! How is she?" "Miss Lana will not eat Master Wayne. It's been already a week that she is refusing to eat. She sleeps all the time! I'm Clueless!" Bruce put his head in his hand and took a deep breath: "What shall I do , Alfred?" "Maybe a conversation with a person that went through the the same thing might help Master Wayne!" Bruce stared with wide eyes at Gotham and shook his head : "No! I can not meet her! I should have saved her parents back then ... "

Although Alfred sometimes showed no emotion he was quite angry with Master Wayne. An adoption is a great thing , rich with Buttler , or poor: "Why , Master Wayne? Why have you adopted her? " "Because of her parents! Heroes that haven't needed a masks to go in there and save a man." Bruce stood up took his mask with him: "Do what you need to get her to eat! I'll be in my room!" Alfred nodded and ran out of the room irritated.

8 years later

"Miss Baldwin! How pretty you have become! " Lana turned to a man which she had apparently forgotten, because his face was unknown to her. Alfred stood behind her and whispered: "Lucius Fox Leader of Wayne Enterprises" Lana her nervouse smile turned into a sincerly one: "Mr. Fox! I'm sorry I havn't recognized you for a moment." The man grinned at her kindly and understandingly:"That happens to me often too, especially when I have people seen the last time 8 years ago. How old are Miss Baldwin?"

"I am 17 Mister Fox! " Fox grinned still friendly: "Are you already going to the college ? "

" Yes , I have decided to become a doctor like parents. It seems as if it runs through my veins." Fox laughed at it: "I guess I will not meet Mister Wayne today?" "No! I'm sorry but , unfortunately, he does not feel able to attened the event tonight." Mister Fox laugh disappeared and he was suddenly very serious: "Tell me, Miss Baldwin have you ever met Bruce Wayne since you became his adopted childe?" Lana nearly choke at that: "I ... have ... "

Before she could finish the sentence she was suddenly interrupted by a woman next to them and Fox smile came back immediately : "You must be Miss Baldwin, Bruce Wayne's adopted daughter."

"Ah, Miss Baldwin , may I introduce Miranda Tate , our board member! " Lana shook the hand of Miss Tate : " Very pleased Miss Tate ... !"

"Please call me Miranda! Miss Tate sounds so old and since we do not work together , I hope we can build up a friendship!" Lana looked at Miranda, something was off about this woman. This woman was weird , her eyes were weird. Lana developed a kind of sixth sense since her parents had died and currently her sixth sense screamed to stay away from this woman. Nevertheless, she tried to be friendly: " That would be wonderful !"

"Then I leave the ladies alone! It was nice to meet you again Miss Baldwin" Fox went away. Alfred now walked up to them: "Miss Lana , I 'm going to disappear for a moment in the kitchen "

"Alright, Alfred!" Alfred also went away and left Lana alone with this strange person in front of her : "I had hoped to meet Mr. Wayne tonight but i guess he's not feeling well? "

"No! Mr. Wayne has problems with his health" She grinned at Lana in such a strange way , as if she knew something that Lana did not know: "Well, i'm happe that i've met you Lana " Lana nodded with a smile on her face. It made her uncomfortable to talk to this woman but she did it anyway because Alfred always said ... ' it is better to make friends than to have enemies '

"I suppose you have a close relationship with Mr. Wayne? " Lana shook her head : "No! I'm just a kind of a ward not really a daughter!" Lana told the truth, for something told her that this person already knew it: "How did it happen that Mr. Wayne has adopted you? "

" My parents died when the hospital was blown up by the Joker !" Lana looked at every move this woman made. What's wrong with this woman? Is she evil? Everything was going on in her head. But the biggest question was why did the woman want to know all this? "But I thought all of the people in the hospital have been saved at that time? "

"No! Harvey Dent the lawyer was still in the hospital, or that's what my parents thought. My parents ran in to save him but it turned out he has already been saved. " Suddenly Lana saw this sparkle in Miranda's eyes , as if Miranda has just been waiting for this statement : "What about Batman?" she asked with a strange undertone . Lana bit once briefly on her tongue to not say anything she would regret later on, because this woman has just committed two errors , she said the most hated name of Lana , Batman and she wanted to talk about Lanas parents death. This woman was evil! This woman is planing somethin evil and Lana had to hold herself back to ask her what she is planing. "It seemes as Batman hadn't much time at this moment." Remarked Lana. She did not hide that she hated Batman. Why should she, she had the biggest reason to be angry at him. "An enemy of Batman?" asked Miranda interested. "Yes! Excuse me?"

Lana wanted to get away from this woman. Something told Lana that all this was planned. Miranda came with the intention to anger her. Lana went to see Alfred and found him standing in the hallway, "I'm so done here, Alfred," she wailed. "It's nearly over Miss Lana!" Alfred comforted her. "This Miranda Tate, something is fishy about her!"

"Miss Lana?" Lana watched every move of Miranda and came to the conclusion that even how Miranda laughed was evil: "My sixth sense Alfred" Alfred was like a grandfather to Lana. He was always there for her and he has raised her, because Bruce Wayne has not even tried to care for her. Hell she nerver even saw him. Alfred was the only person that Lana knew better than anybody else, and so he knew exactly what Lana was talking about when she said sixth sense: "Then I ask you Miss Lana to take care of yourself!"

"Always Alfred! Always! " Four hours Lana had played the perfect hostess and when finally all the guests went home Miranda came up to Lana : "It was wonderful! It is a pity that I could not see Mr. Wayne but i really hope that we two become friends!" Lana looked at her, it was so weird when you first see a person , you think she is pretty but once you realize that this person is bad the person becomes disgusting. Lana tried not to answer with ' No' : "But of course! I do not know what would prevent us to become friends. " Miranda hugged Lana suddenly: " See you Lana!"

It was a moment where Lana hade to hide all her emotions, so she put her arms around Miranda : "But of course, Miranda!" It sounded so funny , that name , but something said to her that she should pretend. Be nice ,maybe you can prevent what this person is planning. Miranda stepped out of the door and disappeared into the darkness : "Miss Baldwin?" Lana turned her gaze from the door and turned to the voice: " Mister Fox!"

"I have a request, Miss Baldwin." Lana crossed her arms over her chest protectively from the cold air that had gone through the open door through which Miranda disappeared: "If I can help then do tell!"

" Please try to talk to Mister Wayne, Wayne Enterprises is close to ruin as all investments were invested in the development of a fusion reactor." Lana started at him shoked : "What? Who had such risky plans? "

"The person who wants to be desperately friends with you ." Now everything was clear. Miranda Tate is a person who is constantly planning and you saw exactly that the kind of planning is not good at all. Therefore, Lana disliked her, because such people never lead to something good: "I'll see what I can do Mister Fox! Could you please just do me a favor? "

" But of course, Miss Baldwin , adopted or not , I work for your family ! " Lana shook her head: "No Mister Fox! I want to ask you as a friend of the family! Take care of yourself and keep an eye on this Miss Tate!" Fox nodded sympathetically : "I see Miss Baldwin you are blessed with an excellent knowledge of the humans nature ! I wish a good night Miss Baldwin!" Lana nodded farewell and he disappeared out of the door. She felt Alfred behind her: "As I said!Miranda means nothing good Alfred!"

" What have you found out Miss Lana ? " Lana closed the door and turned to Alfred : " Wayne Enterprises is close to the ruins because of Mirande Tate. Something tells me that this is not the only thing that she has planned!" She walked up the stair with Alfred on her heels: " You are the only one who may enter his room Alfred , you must tell him!"

"Of course, Miss Lana . If you had listened to me and started to study the economy we would not have this whole problem and you could take care of it yourself! " Lana had to grin . Alfred was like a grandfather who wanted to pass on the company and so he always talked about Lana running Wayne Enterprises. But when Lana was allowed to witness once how doctors saved a mans life and she was even allowed to help, she realized why her parents loved their jobs. They could do good things and the feeling that you get when you save a man's life was amazing, a feeling that Lana wanted to keep forever and so she decided to study medicine. "I know, Alfred ! I know but ... " before she could finish the sentence Alfred interrupted her : " ... you want to save people ! I know Miss Lana ! I know!" he mockingly imitated her before he laughed. Lana stood in front of her door and stepped inside while Alfred was still following her. He pulled the zipper of her dress down: "I 'm going to sleep now, Miss Lana ! "

"Of course! Thank you Alfred it was again perfectly organized as always!" Alfred bowed slightly as a thankful gesture: "I wish a good night!"

"Good night Alfred!" And with that he walked out of the room. Lana sat down at the dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror . Eight years had passed since she had came here and she felt more and more the pressur of the responsibilties that she had by becoming a family member. Events such as today demanded every time everything from her. She had to answer correctly to every question and each time she had to make sure to use proper words for she has grown up in a wealthy family. She was glad that Alfred teached her how to talk properly. Sometimes she had to resist sending people to hell when they are too coruius about privat stuff. But that was not even the only thing , as a member of the Wayne family, she had to know everything about everything that is going on in this town. Policy , research , stock market even about the weather.

She breathed once deeply in and out and her mind went immediately to Miranda Tate . She did not quite know whether she should become a friend of Miranda to find out more about this strange woman or if she should just avoid this womans. Lana removed the last clasp holding her Gold Brown Hair up and her shiny hair fell down just above her shoulders. She massaged her head , because she could never bear more than two hours with an updo without getting headaches and this time they were enormous. She removed the earrings and put them in the drawer of the dressing table as well as her gold chain that she had got for her 15th birthday from Bruce Wayne. A man that she never met. She ran to the bathroom to wash her face and to remove the make-up, even though she never knew why she needed make-up because she had a very smooth, pale skin and yet she put it again and again on her face.

Just like this bunch of eyeshadow just to end up looking all natural again, though her brown eyes were kind of cocoa and contained a shimmer. She barly needed all this stuff to look beautiful. It was already after 2 o' clock in the morning when Lana finally started to fall sleep.

" How did she managed it today?" asked the weak voice of Bruce Wayne. "Exemplary Master Wayne ! As it seems there is a very different problem! "

" Which one? Is she sick ? " Bruce asked caringly. Even if he never met Lana officially , he has from time to time observed her and did not get around to develop a kind of brotherly feeling. He was proud that she started to study medicine , and even more proud that she had become such a kind hearted girl.

"No, Master Wayne ! Miss Lana found out that Wayne Enterprises is in ruins because of a wrong investment! "

" Which person responsible for this? "

"A Certain Miss Miranda Tate, Master Wayne." Bruce thought about it. First, a waitress tried to steal his mother's necklace in his own home and now he gets the company of his family standing in front of the ruins. He had to get out of here ! He had to finally stop to sink into self-pity : " Has Lana met her ? "

" Yes! Miss Tate insisted to become, what Miss Lana clearly did not like. Her famous sixth sense came back into use." Bruce grinned as he thought of the sixth sense of Lana which Alfred told him of multiple times. "It perhaps would do you well to talk with Miss Lana Master Wayne, she is a very good person and has a way to make people feel that they are value!"

Bruce shook his head frantically and the scene which took place 8 years ago repeated : "No! I can not meet her! I should have saved her parents back then... She hates me ! "

"Miss Lana hates Batman! " Bruce 's expression darkened: "I am Batman , Alfred ! "

"No! Batman no longer exists Master Wayne!" Before Bruce could say a word , Alfred left Bruce alone with his thoughts . Alfred was right, there was no Batman, he was Bruce Wayne. How did he live without Batman before ? He had to get his life under control, for Wayne Enterprises, for himmselve, for Alfred and for Lana.


	2. Chapter 2

" Should I drive you Miss Lana?" Lana was on her way to Gothams stadium with her best friend that she met during her school time:"No! Have a nice day Alfred!" Suddenly a new voice interrupted them. A voice that Lana never heard before: "I'll give you a ride!" Lana turned abruptly around and saw a man in a suit standing in front of her. He had combed his dark brown hair back and was so skinny:"Master Wayne?!" Alfred asked him in astonishment , as if he had seen a ghost and Lana was probably not looking better: "You want to go to the stadium?" Bruce asked them ignoring their reactions. Lana pulled herself together and shook her head: "Do not bother yourself Master Wayne!" And with a hateful expression, she grabbed the keys to a small Volvo and ran out of the door.

Alfred still stared at Bruce like he had seen a ghost: "Master Wayne, you did it!"

"Yes, I thought the world needs Bruce Wayne again, not Batman. But as it seems Lana does not need both." Alfred was sad as he remembered the reaction of Lana back there: " Give her some time! She is angry that you havn't even introduced yourself once, in 8 years. Don't worry Master Wayne she will soon realize that it's an good omen that we have you back sir!"

"I hope so, Alfred!" Bruce grabbed his keys to the car : "A Volvo? Why nothing with more quality?"

"Miss Lana don't place great importance on such things Master Wayne." Bruce Wayne nodded to the old man : "I'm off to Wayne Enterprises. "

"All right, Sir." Bruce Wayne left the Manor.

Lana looked out for her best friend, Jane . When she finally spoted her she ran up to Jane and hugged her: "Holly Mother of God! Lana ! Do you want to kill me?" Lana chuckled: "Of course! How should I make myself otherwise noticeable?"

"How about a normal greeting like, hey Jane, How are you?" Lana had to laugh before she started to pout: "You are not angry with me now, are you? I mean I 'm afterall your Tarzan, Jane." Janes annoyed face turned into a grinning one: "You're stupid! really! I really wish to know what is going on in that head of yours?" Lana shrugged with her shoulders and giggled once again: "Come on ! Let 's go or we'll miss the game!"

Due to Lana's adoption they got the first row seats as honored guests. "Guess what happened before i left the manor!" Lana said as she sat down with popcorn and a cup of cola . "What? Have you finally taken revenge on Batman?" With an incredulous look Lana looked at Jane: "No! Of course not ! Today I finally met Bruce Wayne!"

"Are you serious? And how does he look like? Does he have a hump? Does he have only one foot? Is he so fat that he can barely walk?" Lana had to laugh: "No! He looks like always , just as in the newspapers , not even one year older!"

"Has he talked to you?" Lana lowered her head: "Well, not really. He wanted to drive me to the stadium but I just left!"

"Say What? Do you want to make my life really difficult?" Lana pulled her eyebrows confusingly together before Jane continued : "You could have introduced me to him , then I could be your new mother and we could be forever bestfriends and by the way I 'd be rich."

"Oh, God forbid! That would be my demise!" They both laughed wholeheartedly. Therefore lived Lana! For this feeling! Beeing happy. She had long noticed that you are responsible for your own feeling, no one can tell you how you should feel. Her thoughts drifted to Bruce Wayne. Alfred has already told her the story of Rachel and on one side she understood why Bruce hid himself in his room. The first week after her parents died Lana had not felt differently , but she realized that there were other people who would care for her. She had hoped that Bruce Wayne would be her new support for life , but she only ended up disappointed. And than there was Alfred, the only person that stayed in Lana's life and helped her to overcome her grieving. Alfred became Lanas new family.

"Hey Lana! Still there? You almost missed the whole game." Lana stared at the players on the field and had to conclude that she has actually missed the entire beginning: "Oh ! I was just a little in thoughts!"

"Yes your world i know! It's ok I understand , otherwise I would not be your best friend." Suddenly the ground trembled under Lana's feet and she grabbed the arm of Jane: "What is this?" Jane asked anxiously . Directly in front of them , the ground opened up and a huge hole was in the middle of the playing field: "A Blast" Lana pointed out. Someone had blown up the stadium , or rather the ground. She stood up and wanted to drag Jane out with her, but before she could proceed a man stood with a gun infront of her and held the gun directly at Lana and Jane .

Both looked Hateful at him before an unnatural , mechanical, and at the same time male voice sounded through the audience: "Gotham!" Lana looked at the now broken field and saw a giant of a man wrapped in a winter coat and wearing a Bulletproof Vest . He had a bald head and in his face was a mask that was most likely responsible for his unnatural voice. Only his eyes and some parts of his bald head could be seen. He had a very stern look and everybody could tell that he was evil , fundamentally evil. He had a small microphone in his hand which he held to his mask in front of his mouth: " Take control ... take control of your city. Behold, the instrument of your liberation."

The man turned to the exit and as if on command the other terrorist brought another man into the stadium, who was clearly held as a hostage by them: "Identify yourself to the world" demanded the giant and held the the microphone towards the frightened man: "Dr. Lonid Pavel, nuclear physicist."

"And what..." The giant turned to an extra-large machine: " What is this?" He asked Dr. Pavel: "It's a fully primed, nuclear bomb with a blast radius of six miles.''

"And who is capable of disarming such a device?'' Dr. Pavel replied in a trembling voice : "Only me!"

"Only you .. thank you, good doctor!"

Suddenly the giant grabbed the head of the Doctor and a frightening , cracking sound filled the stadium. He had broken the doctor 's neck. Lana looked at the giant with pure hatred that she thought she could blow him up with the mere power of her thoughts. "Now, this bomb is ours. This bomb is mobile, and the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. For one of you holds the detonator." He pointed with his finger at the people in the stadium.

"Now, we come here not as conquerors, but as liberators, to return control of this city to the people. And at the first sign of interference from the outside world, or from those people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero, will trigger the bomb. For now martial law is in effect."

He paused for a moment before he continued : "Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours."

He let the microphone fall beside him and left the stadium calmly. Lana did not turn her eyes away from him. She wanted to kill immediately, but it was Useless. She heard people screaming running out of the stadium, her best friend Jane shaking her arm : " Lana! Come on we have to get out of here!" Lana looked at her best friend and eventually ran with her. She realized that the men with the gun was gone and no longer prevented them from running out of the stadium. The two friends ran out of the building, and suddenly Lana heared a now familiar voice: "Lana!" She turned around and saw Bruce running up to her. Confused, she stared at him : "Come on! We have to get out of here!" he said in a firm voice .

She turned quickly to Jane and saw that her friend was already gone. Bruce grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with him to a black Mercedes. He opened the passenger door and almost threw her in before he ran to the driversseat and got in himself. "Are you okay?" He asked as he lit the engine and drove off. Lana , however, was in a trance as she stared at him. He lifted a hand and placed it soothingly on her cheek: "Hey! Lana! Are you okay?" She slowly nodded. Bruce looked at her, sleepy eyes , pale lips, Lana was in shock. "Good! Sleep now, I'm here! You 'll be fine!" She nodded again and slowly leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes .

He was afraid for her. Will she be fully conscious after she wakes up or remain in this trance? When he had seen over the TV in Wayne Enterprises what was going on at the stadium fear overcame him. She was his little sister, for which he would do anything for and the condition in which she was made him angry. This is when he realized that he had to become Batman again!

Lana slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone sitting down on her bed. Why she suddenly was on a bed and not in the stadium wasn't important right now. "Hey!" she heard the soft voice of Bruce Wayne. Lana cleared her throat after she had opened her eyes completely: "Hey!" her voice was brittle and scratchy. " How are you?"

"Outstanding! I never felt better!"she replied sarcastically. She did not want to talk to Bruce Wayne. She had not done it the last 8 years why should she start with it now? Bruce saw that she was still afraid but tried to hide it. "I'm sorry that i caused trouble, Master Wayne." she replied as if she was a servant "What are you talking about , you 're family and my name is not Master Wayne, it's Bruce to you!"

"Why ? Why should I call you suddenly Bruce? Why do I belong suddenly to this family? It may be that I have other memories than you have Master Wayne, but I remember that you have adopted me and have never seen me since then. I even wondered how you could have recognized me when I was just now with Alfred at the entrance." He listened to every single word to her reproach and he could not be angry with her, because she was right: "It was not 'just now' , that was yesterday." he corrected her. "Yesterday ? I have slept through a whole day?" Bruce had to grin.

She was so angry that it was almost humorous: "Two days when you consider that it is dark outside." Lana jumped up and ran to the dressing table, where she grabbed a hair clip and tied her hair hysterically up. "What are you up to?" Bruce asked her confused. "I must do something!"

"What are you speaking of?" She ran into the bathroom grabbed the toothbrush , did some toothpaste onto it and began brushing her teeth in a hurry. She ran out of the bathroom back to her closet and grabbed the best jeans and began to pull the pants up with the toothbrush still in her mouth : "Lana? What are you doing?"

"I must do something! I will not give up this city! It's my home and this asshole of terrorist will die!" she said with a slurp and thus prevented that she spit during the talk. "But what will you do? Maybe you should let the police handle this, or maybe an other person?" When she finally buttoned up her jeans , she took the toothbrush from her mouth and stared at Bruce: "The police is corrupt and you know that better than I do considering how old you are and what person? Batman? Batman has not showed up since years and I would be glad if he would never do it again." She took a sweater from her closet pulled it quickly over and ran back into the bathroom in order to wash out the toothpaste. Bruce ran to the entrance of the bathroom and stared at her uneasily. He had to think of something to prevent her from going: "But why now? Wait until tomorrow!" She dried her face in a towel and looked at Bruce again : "Why should I wait? Will this madman with the mask also wait until tomorrow?"

"I thought we could get to know each other a little bit! We have to catch up 8 years!" She wheezed mockingly : " That's right 8 years and i think you can wait some more! So you'll excuse me! I have to save the city." Lana grabbed her Parker and quickly pulled her boots on. She grabbed her bag standing next to her dressing table and threw her phone that was on the nightstand into the bag.

He knew he would not be able to prevent her from going and he could not imagine that she ever had a plan, so he sat down in his room and waited until Lana realized this.

Lana took the Mercedes of Bruce and immediately drove off to the city and what she saw was shocking. Creatures most likely from the Arkham psychiatry, people from the prisons, all ran around freely. She realized if she wants to do something then she had to convince the people that this rabble can disappear when all stick together. She parked the Mercedes where less rabble were. She got out of the Mercedes and grabbed the pocket knife that she had in her bag. She bought this pocket knife when she was 13. It was ilegal of course but a misterious guy, most likley a criminal sold it. She felt a lot saver than without it, so who would blame her in a city like Gotham. She dropped the bag back in the car and pulled her hood over her head. Her heart raced fearfully but she had to do it, who else would do it? Batman? No! Batman apparently no longer existed.

Early in the morning Alfred heard how the door to the Manor opened and he immediately ran worriedly towards the door. When he saw Lana doing well , he sighed in relief : "Miss Lana! What were you thinking ... " Before he could finish the sentence Lana hugged him happily : "I've managed it Alfred!" She ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water and Alfred ran confused up to her. He stared at her as if he knew not whether she was drunk or whether she had taken drugs. Bfore he could hook after Bruce entered through the door : "What have you done?" She drank the last sip and set the glass extra loudly back on the kitchen table: "Gotham rises!People will fight and that alone! Without Batman!"

"What have you done?" Bruced asked her again. "It's easy! I have knocked on a few doors who seemed important to me and just started to talk!"

"What did you say to them and with whom have you talked?" Lana was getting angry. Bruce treated her like she was a small child that did not know what it was doing: "Listen! In the 8 years I have had more to do with people that are important in this city than you! So i think you won't be miffed about when i don't tell you any names that you probably do not know anyway!"

and with that she left the kitchen and ran up to her room. She pulled her boots off and got out of the Parker and threw the things down on the floor and with a loud sigh, she fell on her bed and within seconds she fell asleep.

"What does that mean Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, almost distraught: "This means that Lana has started a revolution!" Bruce said while he grinned. Alfred looked at the Bruce and shook his head disaprovingly: "I do not understand what is so pleasend about this Master Wayne?"

"She's just like her parents. A hero without a mask!"

"I do not find that very reassuring that she wears no mask. Everyone will recognize her and before we know the enemies will be outside the door and call for her like Achilles called for Hector. "

Lana woke up sometime in the afternoon with a grin on her face. She would save this city and what she needed for this were loyal people that she had found yesterday. The door opened suddenly and Alfred stood in her room: "Miss Lana? Miss Tate is here, she asked if she could talk to you for a moment?" Lana looked at Alfred confused: "Did she say about what?"

"No, miss." Lana stood up from her bed and nodded, "Alright! Tell her I'll be right there in a minute. " Alfred bowed slightly and went out.

As Lana entered the so-called reception room she saw Miranda already sitting on a small chair, before her on the small table, two cups of tea and biscuits. "You're awake!" Suddenly Mirandas well-known voice rang through the room. She jumped when she heard this false voice:" Miranda? You wanted to talk to me?"

"I thought maybe we could talk about your plans?"

"Plans? What plans?"How could this person know about this. Someone must have told her , but who? " How did I learn about it? I must say that i was a little bit hurt since i thought we were friends." Lana sat down in the chair across from Miranda and looked at her with a stern look: " You have to understand that you are new to me and I do not trust anyone I've only met Miss Tate." Miranda laughed : "It's alright! I will not tell anybody about those plans and I 'll try to help. It 's understandable that you do not easily trust people and I thought I offered you to call me Miranda?"

"I'm sorry Miranda , I have forgotten it.'' For a moment silence filled the room while Miranda took a sip of her tea. "It worries me a little that such things spread so fast.''

"You wonder if Bane has heared about the revolution?" Lana looked at her confused : "Bane?"

"Yes! Bane! That's the name of the terrorist with the mask! So can I participate in the plan?" Miranda asked her with this strange twinkle in her eyes, which made her unappealing "Of course! The organization will meet tonight, I 'll take you with me!"

"It might be better if I find the place alone if you'd just tell me where it is!" Lana saw through Mirandas plans immediately! She wanted to know where this organization was that Lana had built up overnight. But why? "No! Why bother? I have to go there anyway , I 'll take you with me! Tell me just where you live and I 'll be there at 5:50." Miranda fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a card : "Here is my address and my phone number if you do not find it." Miranda stood up : "I'll see you tonight!"

"Yes! Until tonight Miranda." Alfred escorted her out while Lana sat there thinking about how she could have heared of Lanas plans. How could she know? Who could have told her ? She heard footsteps behind her: "How did ... "

"... she know about it" Alfred completed her sentence: "Even if she is not very popular with you Miss Lana, there are certainly people out there who think that Miss Tate is a nice person, someone has most likely seen a follower in Miss Tate. " Alfred gave Lana a cup of tea and sat down in the chair opposite of her, he felt at home with Miss Lana, freer and more comfortable: "It was clever of you to insist to take her with you." Lana looked at Alfred still in her thoughts: "What if she really just wants to help? "

"I do not think so Miss Lana otherwise she would not have driven Wayne Enterprises into bankruptcy due to a questionable investment!"

"Then I need a plan to keep Miranda away from the organization and the plans." A voice came up from behind her: "I'll make sure of it!" Alfred stood up immediately when he saw Bruce Wayne entering the room : "You don't have to stand up Alfred!" Alfred , however, bowed and left the room. "How? How will you keep her away?" Bruce sat in the armchairs in which Alfred sat before: "Tonight you take her with you! She can not know that you don't want her involved in this. Then I will pretend that I belong to the organization and that she and i have to do other important things for the organization. I 'll think of something don't worry. And for the next meeting you'll have to finde another place where you can meet up with your people."

Lana looked at him. He was very different than she had ever imagined. Although she knew what he looks like but she always thought he was more of a type which only loved himself. " Why haven't you even showed up once in all those years?"

"It's a bit complicated! " he simply answered it " What were you actually thinking when you adopted me? That I 'm running into your room and say 'I have a daddy' ?"

"No! To tell you the tuth I have admired your parents." She turned her head annoyed to the side and then stared him in the eyes again: "Everyone is talking about that they were heroes , but no one talks about that , the two were stupid enough to rescue a person that has already been saved." Bruce shook his head: "That's what makes them heroes! They have not thought about it because they were too busy trying to save people and they have reckon with it that they might die in there!" Bruce saw Lana think about what he just said: "And I 'm more of your brother and not your father this father role ... I am still too young for this!" he said, grinning. Lana had to laugh at this and that was the first time that Bruce has seen her laugh because of him and it was a wonderful feeling!


	3. Chapter 3

" Are you ready ," asked Bruce Lana as she made her way to the meeting.

She turned to him:"I don't know? Am I ready?" She asked uncertainly. He came up to her and put both hands on her shoulder: "You 're a good soul Lana ! They will follow you just because of this. I know you 're ready!"

She looked at Bruce still somewhat uncertain : "I 'm scared ! I'm afraid that I have chosen the wrong people! I also fear for them! What if they die or something like that? It's not a game anymore, it became a war and that...is something completely new!" She spoke the words out as if she had just realized what she had done. She put them in extreme danger.

"Listen! They know of this Lana! This is why it is all the more amazing that you made them realize that they have to do something about this and that they actually want to help you. "

Lana her eyes filled with tears:"But I don't want anyone to die!"

Befor Bruce could see the tears falling from her cheeks she grabbed the keys to the Mercedes, as Volvo is most likely still in front of the stadium, and ran out.

Alfred came up behind Bruce: "I have a bad feeling about this Master Wayne!"

"Do not worry, I'll go after her!"

In Alfred's eyes suddenly every single emotion was evident: "Master Wayne? I've never been happier than to hear that you resurrect Batman again! "

Bruce laughed because for Alfred Batman was as a beacon of hope as for all other people out there. And who could watch out better for Lana than Batman?

When Lana arrived at the street where she was supposed to pick up Miranda she sank more into her driver's seat and locked the doors of the car from the inside.

How did Miranda live in such a place and that as a board member of Wayne Enterprises

It was dark and behind every corner lurked some kind of freak. She looked again at the card, Miranda had given her, to really make sure that she lived here. No doubt that was the road. Maybe Miranda had tricked her?

As Lana arrived in front of the house she sighed in relief. There was a light on in the house, so Lana asumed that someone lived in there and she really hoped that Miranda was the one who lived there.

What now? Should she ring ? Or will Miranda come out? Suddenly the door of the house opened and Miranda looked straight to the car. She waved to Lana, she should come into the house.

What now? Lana had no other choice than to turn quickly the engine off, to get out of the car and quickly run into the house.

"I'm sorry I 'm not finished. Do we still have a few minutes?" Asked Miranda as soon as Lana stepped into the house.

Was she serious? Asked Lana herself.

What Lana hated the most was tardiness. Why agreed to a time then?

Lana took a deep breath to not lose her patience and then grinned: "Yes, of course"

"Come, I mad a tea earlier in hope I could still drink it, but as you can see i'm in a hurry."

Miranda turned and ran into another room. Lana looked a little bit around. It was simply decorated, simple but comfortable.

It looked from the inside out far more friendly than from the outside.

"Make yourself at home!" Miranda pointed to a light blue sofa in the middle of the room.

Lana carefully sat down on the sofa as if it were going to exploed. When she finally sat down she looked at the table in front of her, where she saw a pot of tea and a cup.

"Please help yourself I'll go get dressed!"

And than Miranda disappeared.

Lana looked at the cup. It was a normal teacup and yet she took the cup and smelled on it. She did not trust Miranda easily and therefore she had to be sure that there is nothing foul about drinking a cup of tea. But as it seemed the teacup was clean. Of course she would not have to drink the tea, but then Miranda would have seen that Lana did not trust her and that was the thing that Lana had to avoid. Lana chose to befriend Miranda and to find out what Miranda has planned.

Maybe Lana was at the moment only paranoid but who would blame her at a time like this .

When she only perceived the smell of porcelain she moved on to the tea. It was a slightly more difficult task. She had to find out whether in the tea was anything poisoning or not.

She put back the cup and took the pot. She looked around the tea carefully and then smelled at it.

She couldn't smell something unusual and finally decided to pour herself a cup. Before Lana could even take a sip of it , she felt a sharp pain in her neck and within seconds she fainted.

Miranda ran down the stairs and ran into the living room where she saw Lana lying unconscious on the sofa. The teacup on the floor and the entire tea spilled. Behind the sofa was none other than Bane and two of his men: "Why did it take so long!" she asked the giant behinde the sofa who was watching the unconscious girl.

"We should have waited until she brought you to the meeting point. She has surely involved influential people!"

"Do not worry! The only influential man we need is Bruce Wayne and to get him we have her! And now take her with you before Batman appears. It will ruin the plan! "

Bane grabbed Lana and threw her over his back and ran out.

Batman was standing on the building in which Lana had gone into.

He waited a few minutes when suddenly the door opened. He could not believe what he saw Bane was coming out with an unconscious Lana hanging limply over his shoulder.

Batman jumped off the roof and stood right infront of Bane and Lana but with his back to the housdoor.

And this was his mistake, because the two men of Bane attacked him from the back as soon as they saw him.

This was all planned! That's why the men did not come out until Batman was standing in front of Bane.

Batman fought with the men and had to conclude that the distraction had worked extremely well. Lana and Bane were gone.

Lana felt the wind literally whipping into her face. She immediately sat up only to find that she was sitting on a motorcycle. She looked at the two arms which steered the motorcycle and than she noticed that jacket. She've seen this jacket somwhere before. Slowly, she turned to the driver and immediately regretted it. Bane!

"No!" she screamed and wanted to grab the handlebars when she suddenly heard Bane's voice behind her:

Lana thought about it , she was in a conflict with herself. If she takes over the handlebars of the motorcycle she could steer it agains something and Bane would die, but if he survives then he will certainly make sure that she survives too.

Suddenly she heard police sirens behind them and she immediately felt a relief.

She wanted to look back but it was impossible. This man was so big and huge that she simply could only look to the front: "STOP moving around!"

She petrified immediately. She had actually forgot how dangerous this man was.

Lana heard the sirens getting closer and closer but suddenly Batman raced right past her and the police immediatly followed Batman instead of Bane and her . Bane turned the bike and drove quite comfortably in the opposite direction. She could not believe that the police prefered to follow Batman instead of Bane who had taken the city, and had made the city unsafe.

"What do you want from me Bane? Do you fear that i could beat you? That a little girl could beat you?"

A strange mechanical noise sounded and Lana had to conclude that Bane laughed : "All this has nothing to do with fear 'little girl ' and especially not with your pathetic start of a revolution!"

At first she was confused. Why had he taken her as a hostage then? When she had no better reason she could think of she decided that Bane was kidding. It must have been because of the revolution.

She gritted her teeth together. She had said from the very beginning that Miranda is a bad person and that she had planned something evil. Lana was so angry at herself that she could beat herself right now and right there. She should have stayed in that damn car. Hell she should have told Miranda that she is a bitch and that she doesn't want her in her organization.

With a jerk Bane suddenly stopped the motorcycle . He went down and grabbed Lana on her arms and lifted her off the bike. For a moment she was flying before he put her back down to her feet. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she had no idea where she was. Nevertheless, she had to try to get away from this lunatic so she ran , but before she could escape half a meter Bane put an arm around her waist and lifted her up as if she were just a feather.

This all isn't real, was what Lana thought of. So this was her great revolution? She realized that she never had a chance. Never!

"Let me make myself clear! I have someone who is very dear to you ! If you try to escape I will kill the person and if you get away then I 'm going to kill all the people you know ! Got it?"

Heartless bastard!

"You're lying!" she said, almost in a hiss! She was angry . Angry at herself that she had actually believed she could do anything.

Bane walked into a building that looked like a warehouse. He made Lana stand on her feet but he still grabbed her roughly by the arm.

He pulled her an almost endless hallway down before he stopped at a door and knocked against it.

The door was opened by one of his men from the inside and at first Lana thought he would leave her in there but when the door opened she saw a person lying on the ground.

"You should be careful where you leave your car with your personal stuff, Miss Baldwin. Am i right Miss Jane Adams?"

Lana her eyes widened in fear: "No!" She screamed and tried to break away from the grip on her arm. Now Lana could remember she had pictures of herself and Jane in the car and once again she could beat herself for her stupidity.

"Jane! JANE !"Lana cried out for her best friend.

Bane nodded to his man who stood at the door and the man walked over to the poor Jane and grabbed her as Bane grapped Lana.

He tore her to her legs and dragged her to the door but kept a safe distance from Lana and Bane: "Jane! Look at me!" Lana stretched out her hand to Jane but Bane instantly ripped her back.

Jane her eyes opened slowly and she looked into Lana's eyes: "Lana"

"Oh my God, Jane ! What have they done to you?"

Jane began to cry: "Please! Do not do anything rash otherwise they'll kill me! Please Lana! Do what they tell you to do!"

Bane nodded to the man again and the man turned to Jane and slapped her face. Before Lana could run to her friend Bane put both arms around her waist and lifted Lana so high that her feet fought in the air against the handle: "JANE! NO!" She cried, with tears in her eyes: "I will destroy you!"she cried out like it was a battle cry

She wanted to get out of Bans grip but he was too strong. He walked with her down the hallway and went into a elevator where the heavy iron doors closed. Now Bane felt free to let Lana go. Before he knew it Lana held his gun in her hands and held the gun towards him.

He was both overwhelmed by the heedlessness that Lana had and on the other hand , he was annoyed.

"You won't do it!"

Lana tried to get her sobbing under control while she held the gun in her trembling hands : "Want to bet!" she urged . Banes mechanical laughter filled the elevator as he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him so that the gun was directly pointing at his throat. The only point which was not protected and would kill him immediately: "Then do it!"

Her hands began to tremble more and more : "DO IT!" he shouted.

"Tell me little girl have you ever killed a men? "

Lana heard the elevator doors open behind her and Bane took advantage of this distraction and took the gun away. He leaned down to her so he could see directly into her eyes: "This is the last time you'll ever do that! Got it?"

She looked at him with a hateful glare: "I asked you if you understood!" he asked again, and this time a little angrier.

Lana cleared her throat and lifted her head up and tried thus to look strong: "Yes!"

her voice was loud and clear which made Bane confued when you consider that she nearly had a mental breakdown earlier.

He did not come around to think that she might be much stronger than someone would think.

Not physically stronger but mentally stronger.

He straightened up and reached for her arm and dragged her out of the elevator. He ran all the way down the hallway and opened the last door.

Lana first thought it would be only one cell in which he would leave her but as he entered she did not trust her own eyes. It was a furnished apartment. Of course it didn't look like a family would live in there but it looked like how a terrorist would live in there. Only the most necessary.

He closed the door behind her and let go of her arm: "Welcome to your new home Miss Baldwin. It is under your standard but it should be enough!"he said mockingly.

She badly wanted to hit him once but it would hurt her more than him because he was wearing this stupid mask and secondly , who knows what he would do out of anger. Kill her? Kill Jane? Perhaps he had not only Jane. Perhaps he had taken other people caught she knew.

She was so glad that she had not told Miranda where the meeting was. Lana fervently hoped that these individuals are not the goal to give up just because she is no longer with them.

" The last door on the right is your room!" Bane his mechanical voice interrupted her thoughts. She shrugged at first and then saw how he pointed to a hallway. He probably wanted her to go to her room and to stop bothering him. She walked slowly down the hallway and saw another door. Is this his room? She wondered.

She went on to her room and opened the door. It was nothing special. A single bed on the right wall, a desk on the left and a small cabinet next to it. The window was right next to the bed and it was nice and big. She walked inside and closed the door behind him. She leaned against the door and let herself fall to the floor and slowly she started to cry.

So that was it! That was her plan. To Loose!

Nearly a hour Bane had to listen to Lanas sobs althou she tried to be quiet as possible.

And then it was suddenly silent. Bane looked down the corridor wondering what was going on in there. He thought that Lana would cry the whole night and now she just stoped.

Had she done something to herself now? Was she really so weak that she would kill herself? He asked himself.

When he suddenly heard how she opened drawers he took a deep breath and walked on to his room.

Lana stood before the desk and saw for the first time that there were some stuff.

She suddenly realized that everything was her stuff. Her iPod, her wallet and her cosmetics.

Bane has probably found the Mercedes in front of Miranda's house and brought Lana's bag with them.

She opened out of pure curiosity the first drawer and was surprised to find in blank paper and pens. She closed the drawer and opened the next one. Books, very old books.

She took one out and looked at the binding. It was old and very damaged so she slowly opened the book not to further damage it and was amazed to see notes in it. On each side there was something noted or thoughts were written down probably by the reader . Bane must have stolen them because she never came to think that Bane might be the one who read them. This was more than unlikley.

She sat down on the bed that suprisingly comfortable and began to read.

It was Already 3 o'clock in the morning when Lana slowly opened the door. She had decided that her hatred was stronger than her fear and she would not give up so easily.

She decided to not run away because she feared for Jane and the other.

She ran down the hall into the what looked like a living room and heard a heavy, mechanical breathing.

She tried to walk on her tips because she thought Bane might be asleep.

But when she finally reached the living room and saw Bane breathing heavily on the floor she could not trust her eyes.

He lay on his belly and tried to turn what he strangely did not succeed , because Lana was of the opinion that this man could not stop anything and to see him so helpless on his belly was a funny sight.

She watched his dilemma for a while but as soon as Bane saw that Lana stood there he got angry: ''GET OUT!" He shouted at her , but Lana did not even flinch. She had to admit that she liked how helpless he was. He should feel how others feel when he threats them. Helpless. Hurt.

" GET OUT OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!"

The corners of her mouth moved upwards into a grin. She knew she would later regret that she did not do what he wanted but she did not care for now.

"I doubt that you actually get to your gun Bane!"

She walked slowly up to him and bent down beside him. She looked at him with hatred in her eyes while he was in an emotional mess. Helplessness? Regret? Anger? Lana did not know it but she did not care : "How does that feel? So helpless like the others are when you threat them? Like Jane Adams? Helpless like me?"

Suddenly Lana heard a 'click' and She saw that Bane pointed his gun to her head: "If you do not leave me in peace, you're dead!''

Bane saw in Lanas eyes fear. She looked down at his mask and suddenly the fear changed into pity: "What happens when the mask is damaged? Do you die?"

He still held the gun against Lanas head but his hands were shaking so much that he would very likely do not even have the strength to pull the trigger: "That 's none of your business little girl and now i demand you to disappear!"

He wondered at that moment if Lana was really suicidal. Every normal girl would now be running into freedom and she sat there beside him and felt something like pity?

Lana slowly reached for the gun and Bane felt his trembling hand came to a halt. She positioned the gun with his hand on the trigger directly to her temple and looked him in the eye: "Then do it!" she told him to. It did not take long to realize what she wanted to tell him, because she had the same choice of words he had used in the elevator.

She wanted to show him how she felt. So helpless as he was at the moment even he had to admit that it was a hard feeling.

" DO IT ! "

she screamed at him and he could not believe that he didn't pull the trigger. He wanted it for some reason to stopp. She had surprised him with what she had just done.

He let his heavy hand with the gun fall to the ground.

Lana had to calm down first. Anyone who claims that she had no fear at that moment was a fool. She was terrified more than ever before, but for some reason she wanted to challenge it . Just to see if Bane was a ruthless man or whether Bane was a man who understood.

Bane felt how the girl slowly rolled him onto his back and knelt next to him.

She leaned over him and looked at the mask.

He was embarrassed that a little girl had to help him, and all because of this stupid mask.

Lana raised her hand and grabbed a small tube that does not looked like it was on the proper place. So she turned it up so that it looked like the tube next to it and she heard a 'click '. She looked into Banes eyes to detect if something had changed but Bane had his eyes closed so she checked on the mask again.

The last tube turned in and Bane breathed loudly in, as if someone had held him for hours under the water and he was desperately gasping for air.

He opened his eyes and looked at Lana, who stood up without a word and went into the kitchen.

Bane slowly got up and sat down on the small sofa as Lana came back with a glass of water and a bowl of cereal. She ran right up to him and put the glass right next to him on a small glass table.

She turned around and was about to disappear into her room when suddenly Bane

He pointed out. Lana turned around again: "Yes! I could have!"

Bane stared directly into her eyes as if to read her mind.

" But i havn't!" She said finally.

"Why? You could have won your war!"

She huffed a deep breath and it seemed almost as if she was a bit annoyed: "And where would be the difference between you and me? I do not want to take advantage of such situations to achieve a victory!"

She turned around and disappeared into her room.

Bane looked at the glass of water and took it in his hand and almost had this grin when he realized that she forgot that he could not drink with the mask .

But something in his mind told him that she knew and this is why she went away after leaving the glas at the table.

Bane noticed that Lana had unsettled him. He had thought that she was naive, that she never thought ahead, like any other human.

But she wasn't.

And suddenly he roused himself and threw the glass of water against the wall so that it splashed in all directions and the glass shards were scattered on the floor.

He will show her that she too is just like any other human who thinks only of his own life. It is no different just because she has just helped him! He got angry and ran with loud steps to his room and slammed the door loudly.

Lana shoveled the cereal in, because she havn't eaten for 10 hours.

When she heard a glass shatter she startled.

She was 100 percent sure that it was the glass of water she had placed beside him.

Lana shook her head in confusion. How could a person be so hateful. She thought of the look he had after Lana completely repaired his mask. It was a look that humans have when they start to doubt everything. And Lana hoped that he also doubts everything what he does.

Lana broke away from the thought. You will surely not feel any pity for him! He is an evil man and he will atone for what he has done and still wants to do and she will be the one that will make him atone even if she just swore to never kill somebody. She had done it! She was fearless.


End file.
